<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Darkest Night by Spoonfed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496662">His Darkest Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed'>Spoonfed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fellatio, Futa, Futanari, Other, Sex, blowjob, cum, dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shining Armor has it all: a supportive family, a kind beautiful wife, and a stunning career in the Equestrian army. His life may even seem too good to some.</p><p>But fate has a way of balancing things out. His personal nightmare is just about to unravel as the Princess of the Night sets her sights on corrupting all that he had ever loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Cadance/Princess Luna, Shining Armor/Princess Cadance/Princess Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Darkest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last day of his service was finally over. Shining really needed this vacation. Dealing with an ever-rising mountain of official papers, orders, and reports day in day out was sucking all of the strength out of him. This wasn’t at all what he imagined a soldier's life to be when he had joined the Academy. He thought that the greatest burden of military life would be an always-overhanging threat of injury and death, but at this point the worst thing that could happen to him would be dying of boredom. Right now he really would rather be on frontlines risking his life than dealing with another damn complaint about under-equipment from one of his officers.</p><p>With the return of Princess Luna and defeat of most major threats to Equestria, the military spending had steadily fallen and funds have been diverted to more peaceful pursuits. Unfortunately, many army officials who had gotten way too used to being overloaded with resources now had to deal with the new limitations imposed by the crown. And of course, Shining Armor had to be the one stuck with a very ‘prestigious’ duty of having to accommodate the worries of a literal army of disgruntled officers.</p><p>But all of that was over for now. He was happily, if a little bit tiredly, trotting to his castle apartments, about to finally feel his beautiful wife’s warm embrace. Cadance promised him something special for his vacation, and he just couldn’t wait for it. She always knew how to make him smile even in the worst of times, being ever so giddy and full of energy that Shining couldn’t help but let some of her joy rub off on him. He still couldn’t believe his luck to have had married such an incredible mare, a real treasure to be cherished, loved and cared for.</p><p>He turned the corner, reaching the hall that led to his rooms… and was surprised to discover a pair of bat ponies standing guard at the entrance. There was a time when his personal quarters were guarded for security reasons, but that was quite a while ago, when Equestria was under threat of changeling invasion and there was a need for tighter safety measures. And the guards were regular soldiers, not bat ponies. Princess Luna’s personal force always seemed a little strange to Shining, it had its own customs and rules, and a separate chain of command. The bat ponies were beholden to their Princess first and foremost, and as such, they had a rather tense relationship with others in the Equestrian army. For Shining it was a bit weird to have a whole squadron of armed soldiers that did not obey the general rules stationed in Canterlot, but Celestia and Luna seemed to be handling the situation pretty well up to this point.</p><p>But why were they guarding his apartments? Hopefully, nothing bad had happened here.</p><p>“Halt! Name yourself and state your reason for visiting.” The loud and commanding voice of the guard almost startled Shining. He didn’t expect to be questioned at his own doorstep.</p><p>“I’m the captain of the Canterlot guard, Shining Armor… and these are my quarters. Maybe you two should explain what <strong>you </strong>are doing here?”</p><p>“Princess Luna has allowed your presence inside. You may enter.” The guard seemed to have completely ignored Shining’s question.</p><p>These bat ponies were getting more brazen with each day! Treating him like some kind of servant at the entrance to his own room. But there was no point wasting words on the lowly guards, he really should have a conversation about this with Celestia or maybe even with Luna herself. Speaking of which, was she inside? Is that why her soldiers were standing guard here? He didn’t remember something like this happening before.</p><p>Shining opened the doors and stepped in, immediately hearing the sound of Cadance’s charming voice coming from the bedroom. She seemed to be excitedly talking to somebody, though he couldn’t discern what exactly she was saying. Shutting the doors behind him, he started approaching closer. The sound seemed to have alerted Cadance to his presence; she stopped talking and a moment later he heard her happy shout.</p><p>“Shiny! Come here, we’ve been waiting for you.” Her sweet voice immediately brought a smile to his face. It made him feel at home even more than actually entering the room did. He rushed to her, not willing to wait a moment longer.</p><p>Cadance wasn’t alone, of course; as soon as Shining rounded the corner he saw the ever-regal Princess Luna standing beside her. They seemed to have shared a mischievous glance just as he entered their sight.</p><p>“Didn’t expect you to have a guest today, Cadance. And especially the Princess of the Night herself!” He turned to speak to Luna. “Gotta say, your guards there gave me a bit of a mean treatment, I thought we were on better terms than that.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t take it personally, Captain. Sometimes the boys just let their duty get too much into their heads. They get too used to speaking with Princess’s authority and forget where their own place is.”</p><p>“We have a cure for that in the army. A few shifts of bathroom cleaning works wonders when it comes to dealing with delusions of grandeur.”</p><p>“Hope you haven’t been subjected to that yourself during <strong>your </strong>training, Shiny. Though, I’d reckon watching you cleaning the toilets might be a pretty fun experience,” Cadance chuckled.</p><p>Shining gave her a sly smile. “You don’t want to hear what I had to do in the Academy.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause you’ve already chewed my ear off with those horror stories. The things they made you boys do can’t be good for a pony’s mind.” She shook her head.</p><p>“It builds character. War is hard, and so the training has to be just as tough to prepare you for it. Maybe even be tougher than that, so that the war seems like a cakewalk in comparison. That’s what my lieutenant used to say.”</p><p>“Yeah? And how’s your war going, honey? How many paper monsters have you slain today?”</p><p>“Not nearly enough, unfortunately. I feel like I’m going to be assaulted by so many piled up reports once I return from my vacation that I’ll be stuck for a whole week in my office cleaning it up. And at this point, even scrubbing toilets seems like a more rewarding job.”</p><p>“Poor you, always so focused on your work. Well, don’t worry, we’ve prepared something special for you together with Luna, and I’m sure that it will take your mind off of your usual troubles in an instant.” She flashed a cheeky smile to the other princess, leaving Shining somewhat confused.</p><p>“Is this the… the surprise you’ve been talking about?” He asked, glancing unsurely at Luna. “I didn’t think it would involve any other ponies besides us, since… well, you know...” Shining got a bit flustered.</p><p>“Oh, don’t think that just because there is a third pony with us that there won’t be any naughty fun.” An uncommonly evil grin adorned Cadance’s face. “You can’t even imagine what we’ve got in store for you.“</p><p>Shining noticed that both mares were now looking at him with predatory eyes. “Uhh… Surely you don’t mean what I think you mean?”</p><p>“And what do you think your wife means, Shining Armor?” Luna interjected with a question of her own.</p><p>“Well… umm… I’m not sure that this is an… an appropriate topic for the situation.” He suddenly felt hot. This wasn’t how he imagined the first moments of his vacation to start.</p><p>“You don’t need to treat me with kid gloves, Captain. I walk the realm of ponies’ dreams almost every night, you can’t even imagine the things I’ve seen. And the nature of my work had also given me a healthy appreciation for their privacy – I don’t disclose the secrets I see in ponies’ minds. Neither am I careless with the ones that have been entrusted to me in person.”</p><p>“But still…”</p><p>“Shiny come on, don’t be rude to Luna. She has been quite lonely since her return, having a lot of trouble assimilating in modern Equestria. That’s why I had invited her to have some fun with us.”</p><p>“Cady, doesn’t that sound like… like something that we should’ve discussed beforehand. No offense to you, Luna.” He gave a small nod to the Princess.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise then, now would it? And most stallions are quite fond of having a three-way, I’d wager. Aren’t <strong>you </strong>interested in something like that?”</p><p>“But… but… you know I love you and…  it’s Princess Luna, so… you know… you can’t <strong>really </strong>be serious about it.” Shining was stuttering horribly. Truth be told, he certainly wouldn’t be against a threesome. But with Princess Luna? Not like he had anything against her personally, but there was one particular aspect about her that worried him quite a bit right now.</p><p>“Are you scared, Shiny? Afraid to be outclassed by a mare?” He really didn’t like what Cadance was saying right now. She seemed to be playing this off as a bit of friendly banter, but Shining could discern an almost nefarious undertone to her questions.</p><p>“Okay, haha. You almost got me there Cadance. I was this close to thinking that you were actually seriously proposing for us to…”</p><p>“I am serious. And I wasn’t ‘proposing’ it.” She interjected. The Princesses’ blatantly hungry gazes made Shining incredibly uncomfortable, both of them seemed to be looking at him like he was a piece of meat.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Captain, I’m going to treat your wife most courteously. Such a beauty definitely deserves the best that there is to offer.” Luna pulled Cadance closer, pressing their bodies together lightly.</p><p>“Cadance, love, what… what is going on?”</p><p>“We’re just having some fun, aren’t we, Luna?” Cadance brought one of her forelegs under the other mare’s barrel, stroking her there casually. Shining was terrified of what he might see his wife rubbing there with her hoof if he lowered his head to peek.</p><p>Luna responded by leaving a possessive kiss on Cadance’s lips, even pushing inside with her tongue. Embarrassingly, Shining noticed his traitorous dick twitch at the sight of their shameless behavior. Even worse, his wife locked her eyes with him during it, as if daring him to intervene. Yet he stood completely motionless – apart from his hardening shaft – still not being able to process this sudden turn of events.</p><p>“Look how horny I am, Shiny.” Ending the kiss, Cadance turned around and lifted her tail, showing off her drenched marehood. She definitely wasn’t lying. He couldn’t remember her being this wet without a proper foreplay in ages. “I really need something biiiig and hard inside me. I feel like I’m just going to jump on the first large dripping cock I see to satisfy myself~.” Cadance wiggled her hips seductively, taunting the stunned stallion. “Do you know where I might find one, honey?”</p><p>“Cadance… please…” Shining breathed out weakly; he felt like he was choking. He wanted to scream, to put a stop to this, yet his voice betrayed him, leaving him looking like a gulping fool, mesmerized by his wife’s brazen display.</p><p>“Princess Luna, will you help me? I think my dear husband could use a few lessons on how to properly treat a mare~.”</p><p>Shining Armor watched with morbid fascination as Luna slowly walked over to their bed, displaying absolute confidence with her every step. She had a little smirk on her lips, seeming to enjoy seeing Shining’s puzzled expression. She let his confused eyes roam over her magnificent body, eventually sitting her rump on the bed’s edge and splaying her hindlegs wide apart.</p><p>Shining, of course, like most others knew very well that Celestia and Luna were packing a special set of ‘equipment’ between their legs – it would be pretty difficult for the princesses to hide such a thing from the public forever. But few indeed had the opportunity to see it displayed so openly. Was it improper for him to stare directly at Luna’s massive erect dick? Probably not, the line has already been crossed. In fact, it wasn’t just crossed, it was left far behind once the Princess unabashedly bared her dark blue shaft to Shining’s gaze.</p><p>“First, you’ll suck me off, Cadance. And if you do a good job, I <strong>might </strong>fuck your needy pussy afterwards.” No way Cadance would agree to something like that! Shining knew it was best not to test her patience when she was so horny. He still remembered her reaction after he asked her for a blowjob while she was dripping wet. Cadance forced him to lick her out, using her magic to stick his muzzle so deep in her cunt and holding him for so long that he almost suffocated in her pussy juice.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Princess Luna.” Cadance jumped towards the other mare. In a flash, she was sitting between Luna’s legs, her face positioned dangerously close to the huge drooling cockhead. “I’m going to be the best cockwarmer you’ve ever had~.” Shining couldn’t believe his ears.</p><p>“Then stop talking and put your adulterous lips to work, <strong>whore</strong>.” Luna put a special emphasis on the insult, even spitting on Cadance’s face after finishing her sentence.</p><p>Instead of recoiling in disgust, as Shining expected her too, his wife mewled happily, licking up Luna’s spittle from her cheek with pleasure. Before Shining could even recover from that dose of infidelity, Cadance was already placing her mouth on Luna’s dick, hungrily slurping up the precum and leaving wet kisses on the spongy head.</p><p>Shining’s own cock was pulsing madly, now completely hard and aching for the attention that his cheating wife was giving to another pony. He watched enviously as she licked the edge of Luna’s cockhead, trailing her tongue on the meaty rim. As soon as she felt the shaft twitch Cadance quickly placed her mouth around the cockslit, letting Luna’s copious precum flow straight into her maw. She even finished off by smacking her lips joyfully after swallowing it.</p><p>“So, how does my cock compare to your husband’s?” It was obvious what kind of answer Luna was expecting to hear. And it certainly wasn’t going to be something that Shining would like.</p><p>“It’s bigger, so much bigger! Shiny’s dick is tiny compared to yours.” Cadance’s eyes shined with evil glee as she demeaned her husband’s stallionhood.</p><p>Luna seemed to be in doubt, though. “I’m not sure if I believe you. What if you are just lying to appease me?”</p><p>Cadance smooched Luna’s cock obediently. “No, It’s completely true, I swear.” She quickly turned to Shining, who was still staring wide-eyed at the obscene spectacle. “Honey, come here and show Princess Luna how small your peeny is. She might decide not to fuck me if we don’t let her see just how much her dick dwarfs yours.”</p><p>There were plenty of things that Shining could do in response: he could storm angrily out of the room, scream at his cheating wife, tear his marriage in pieces right here and now, try to reason with her or just plainly keep standing in place like he was doing all this time already. And yet his dumbstruck mind was steadily drawing him to the only option that he really shouldn’t choose. ‘Be a good husband and do what your wife tells you to’ – that’s what Shining’s mother advised him on the day of his marriage. Cherish her, love her, treat her like a princess that she is; most of all – never disappoint her. And how disappointed Cadance will be if she doesn’t get to feel Luna’s massive dick slide inside her cunny?</p><p>Shining moved as if on leaden hooves, slowly coming closer to his wife and her new lover. They both looked expectantly on him, nudging him on to sit on his haunches, finally displaying his shame. While in the stallion’s locker room Shining might’ve considered himself simply being somewhat smaller than the average, in the presence of Luna’s giant cock, his prick looked totally dominated. The difference was so large that even in a flaccid state her shaft would still easily outmatch his erect one. And her huge balls amplified their disparity even further. There must’ve been so much potent semen sloshing inside, just waiting to be sprayed into some mare’s fertile womb. If the size of her nutsack was any indicator, she would probably cum more during a single climax than Shining had in his entire life.</p><p>“No wonder you’re so needy, Cadance. Do you even feel anything when he puts that little thing inside you? I doubt you’d be able to orgasm from it.” Luna chuckled, poking Cadance with her dick, both metaphorically and quite literally rubbing her superiority in the mare’s face.</p><p>“Oh, the only times he is getting me to climax is when he gives me a good licking. Which is pretty much the only thing he does in the bed at this point, hehe.” Cadance continued kissing and suckling Luna’s cock even as she talked, completely infatuated with the immense meat-rod. She wasn’t lying about their sexual life either – Cadance really was quite selfish lately, not even giving Shining blowjobs like she used to. Which made the sight of her happily sucking Luna off even worse. Of course, being a good husband that he was, he continued pleasuring her almost every day, hoping that eventually she would repay him. But it seemed like he might not get any chance to feel her affections at all – Cadance displayed more love for Luna’s horsecock than for him at the moment.</p><p>“So Shining pleasured you in other ways when his pathetic dick wasn’t enough? That’s good thinking, I like it. I’m sure if he used both of his holes like a good sissy he would be able to bring someone much more pleasure than his little tool ever could.” As Luna talked, Cadance nodded along submissively with the cock in her mouth, affirming her mistress’s words. She glanced at Shining periodically, beckoning him to take note of Luna’s wise words. “You know what, Cadance? You should give him a nice kiss for being such an obedient husband.”</p><p>Shining looked on hesitantly as his wife turned to face him. It was so difficult to ignore the urge to put his lips on hers. He could never resist her, and even now, just after she stopped sucking Luna’s cock, Shining still felt a desire to kiss her. Cadance pursed her precum-coated lips, taunting him with the sight and waiting for him to come closer. She wanted for Shining to make the move, to openly show his submission.</p><p>After a brief moment of doubt, he pushed himself forward, kissing her. And it wasn’t a small smooch either, Cadance shoved her tongue deep inside his mouth, giving him a taste of Luna’s pre. When she was done feeding him the night Princess’s slime, she quickly moved back, not wanting to give her cucked husband too much affection. Her efforts were certainly much better spent on pleasuring Luna’s cock instead. Which is what she immediately returned to, running her tongue on the underside of Luna’s dick.</p><p>“What a cute couple. I’m sure you’re going to look absolutely lovely cleaning my cum from your wife’s face, Captain.” Shining really hoped it wouldn’t get that far – he could barely tolerate the faint taste of Luna’s precum on Cadance’s tongue. It was absolutely terrifying to imagine what a mouthful of her nasty sludge would do to his poor tastebuds. “And since you are acting so well, I’ll even give you a small reward now.”</p><p>Luna swung her shaft in Shining direction – much to Cadance’s displeasure – and put its head directly over his crotch. The stallion observed her actions with confusion, trying to understand the Princess’s plan. He only had to wonder for a few seconds, though. Luna’s dick twitched powerfully and a moment later her cockslit expanded, letting out a large blob of precum. It quickly descended in a thick cloudy strand down to Shining’s own undersized stallionhood. He felt the warm liquid start coating his shaft, trailing further down and glazing it slowly. Shining looked on with horror on his humiliation, squirming under the alien feel of another pony’s foul slime fully covering his privates. By the end, his whole dick was glistening with Luna’s pre-ejaculate, some of the disgusting liquid even streaming down to his ballsack.</p><p>The Princess seemed incredibly satisfied with the ‘claim’ she had put on her victim’s most private area, watching smugly as Shining fidgeted in discomfort. The stallion was desperately trying to ignore the dick-glazing that Luna gave him, but there was no getting away from the shame of it. He knew that Luna wouldn’t allow him to clean it off either, he’d have to wait until it’d soaked into his skin, leaving him with a thin layer of another pony’s dried up pre around his cock.</p><p>“Felt like I needed to land you a hoof there, Captain, since your little prick is probably not producing enough lube on its own. But now it should feel warm and snug. Isn’t this much better~?” She really wanted to push his humiliation to the maximum. It wasn’t enough that she covered his dick in her stinking goo, now she expected him to praise her for it too.</p><p>“Yes, it feels great! Thank you, Princess Luna.” The obviously fake smile on his face couldn’t have fooled a child, but Luna loved it all the more for that. She drank in the struggle that he had to go through to put up a shaky facade of normalcy, letting his pain boost her excitement, making her dick twitch and drool in anticipation of breaking him in further.</p><p>“Good colt. Now sit still like a good little cuck and watch your wife pleasure me. If you act well, I might even allow you to sleep on the floor and not throw you out of the room after we are done.” Luna’s every next sentence instilled more dread in Shining’s mind, and yet his traitorous dick continued pulsing madly, feeding on the degradation. “And don’t touch you pathetic little prick either, I think we can clearly see that it’s not meant for that. If you feel too excited, just tell me and I’ll call one of my guards to ‘help’ you.” Shining could already imagine what the ‘help’ would entail, and he certainly wanted none of that. But for how long will he be able to withstand this torture?</p><p>Cadance had her own worries too, and they were fully focused on Luna’s tasty dick. Before the Princess even finished speaking, the submissive mare was already all over her shaft, worshipping it with her mouth, licking it, kissing it, and rubbing it on her face. Luna wasn’t satisfied with such small pleasures anymore though, she needed to feel the mare’s lips wrap around her shaft, to push it deep down into her throat and force her to choke on it.</p><p>Seeing her mistress’s dissatisfaction, Cadance redoubled her efforts, enveloping Luna’s cock with her greedy mouth and putting her whole being into sucking it. She swirled her tongue around the head, hoping to stimulate it as much as possible and bring the most pleasure to its owner. Her soft hooves worked tirelessly on Luna’s dick, stroking and massaging it, and all the while she pushed it deeper inside her throat.</p><p>Shining never remembered Cadance being so cock-hungry with him, not even when they first started dating. It seemed like right now her only goal in life was to satisfy Luna as much as possible. Even her own cunny was left neglected, it was swollen and wet and demanded attention that Cadance seemed to have decided would be better spent on Luna’s huge dick. At the moment the most Shining could wish for was to be allowed to pleasure his wife’s unappreciated pussy. But even that wasn’t allowed to him, he had to sit obediently, watching as Cadance worshipped a superior horsecock, while the only stimulation that his own shaft had received during this whole time was getting doused with Luna’s precum. Shamefully, he admitted that he had preferred the warmth of another pony’s pre-ejaculate spreading over his dick to the cold loneliness that surrounded it now.</p><p>Cadance really pushed herself, gagging on Luna’s dick, trying to get as much of it as possible inside her. And yet it was just too big, taunting the mare each time she impaled her throat onto it with all the flesh that was still left out. While Shining would love to get even a fraction of attention that Luna’s cock was getting, that Princess herself seemed totally unsatisfied even with the best that Cadance could offer. She looked almost bored as the gagging mare was tearing up from the strain of taking barely half of her dick inside.</p><p>“Look how much of my cock is still dry, you whore! Are you pleasuring the Princess of the Night or some dirty peasant?” Luna’s royal voice boomed in the room, shaking the walls with its power. “If you don’t know how to do it properly, I guess I’ll have to teach you.”</p><p>Her majestic horn started glowing as a blue aura enveloped Cadance’s head. The mare didn’t even have time to squeak before she was pulled onto Luna’s cock with more force than she could’ve possibly anticipated. Cadance might’ve thought that she pushed herself hard before, but that was nothing compared to the violation of her throat that Luna was about to commit. Inches upon inches of dark blue cockflesh were shoved inside with no regard for the mare’s wellbeing, her sputterings and gagging left completely ignored, if not even enjoyed by her abuser. And Luna didn’t seem intent on stopping until her whole shaft was inside. </p><p>Shining couldn’t take his eyes away from Cadance’s tear-smattered face getting forcefully pushed ever deeper into Luna’s crotch. Only a small portion of her dick was still outside, and with each second it was getting shorter. Shining held his breath, worried for his wife’s safety as Luna finally bottomed out inside Cadance’s mouth, even smooshing the mare’s nose into her stomach. While the stallion hoped that this would be the end of Cadance’s suffering the evil smile adorning Luna’s face signaled a dark premonition.</p><p>A second of respite that the pink mare got when her head was pushed away was immediately replaced with more abuse as Luna started tugging Cadance backwards and forwards, facefucking her. She could barely breathe, only getting a moment to take the air in before her throat was plugged by Luna’s cock. A vile mix of drool and precum sputtered from between Cadance’s lips, running down her chin and falling on the floor. Periodically, Luna would pull the other mare tightly to her crotch and keep her there, waiting until she ran out of air and started suffocating on her cock. And just as Cadance seemed to be getting limp Luna would push her away, letting her fill her burning lungs with the stinking dick-air that surrounded her.</p><p>Shining expected to see an angry scowl on his wife’s face and yet… Cadance looked almost blissful. She was completely consumed with pleasure, anticipating eagerly the next round of abuse. After a few intimate sessions with Luna’s crotch, her face had become a complete mess drenched in tears and dick-spit with wild strands of her beautiful magenta hair sticking to it. Yet the corners of her lips still curled into a satisfied smile even when they were stretched out around Luna’s massive shaft.</p><p>“Now you understand what you should be doing, slut? Disappoint me again and I’ll be glad to teach you this lesson anew, only next time you’ll get even less time to breathe.” Luna’s magic finally released Cadance’s head, letting the mare hang lifelessly on her dick. Cadance did seem to be trying to repeat Luna’s violation of her throat on her own now, yet as exhausted as she was from the abuse there was no way she could push herself hard enough to satisfy the dark Princess. Good thing she had her dear husband obediently waiting nearby. “Captain Shining, make yourself useful and help your cheating wife choke herself on my cock.”</p><p>“Uhm…” He glanced uncomfortably between Luna and Cadance. His beloved mare was slobbering pathetically on Luna’s cock with her face completely ruined by the violent throatfucking she had just suffered through. And yet her large lavender eyes were looking pleadingly at him, urging him on without any words. Shining would’ve loved to believe that she was asking him to spare her, to save her, yet an image of the ecstatic smile she had no more than a minute ago as her head was getting ruthlessly pounded into Luna’s crotch was still fresh in his mind. She definitely wanted this.</p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself. Or do you desire to take your wife’s place?” Luna threatened, giving him a sinister look. Her expression demonstrated quite clearly that she wasn’t joking. One misstep and Shining could easily end up with his nose pressed into her crotch and a foot of drooling maremeat forced into his throat. And Cadance certainly wouldn’t be as hesitant to help her mistress fuck his face into an unrecognizable mess of tears, drool, and cockslime. Luna would give him the same makeover that his wife had just received, turning the married couple into a cute pair of broken-in cocksuckers, and wouldn’t that be just absolutely terrible~?</p><p>Without another word, Shining moved to take place behind Cadance, putting his hooves on the back of her head and asking for her forgiveness in his mind. It wouldn’t be as dreadful if he used magic instead of pushing her with his limbs but somehow he knew that’s not what Luna wanted of him. She fed on his struggle – the more suffering he had to go through, the harder her dick throbbed with need. And his own shaft responded in kind, twitching pathetically under the cover of her drying precum. For some reason it felt like Luna’s nasty sludge was weighting his cock down even harder now, pushing on it from all directions and constricting it, instead of simply evaporating.</p><p>He had no time to think about such trivial matters, though, when Princess Luna was looking demandingly at him and becoming more impatient with every passing second. Shining pushed Cadance forward, forcing her to start taking Luna’s cock inside her gullet. Almost immediately he felt her reflexively resisting him and trying to pull back; he had to press harder, even as he heard her gagging and sputtering – her body’s desperate pleas for mercy. Once Cadance’s lips had passed Luna’s medial ring, the strain finally broke her – she’d gone limp, making Shining’s job that much easier. Easier physically at least. He thought that feeling her struggle was terrible, but as it turned out, pushing his wife’s slack body on her abuser’s dick made him feel even worse. The ease with which he was impaling her on Luna’s cock was downright unsettling.</p><p>“Push her harder! Are you a soldier or not? Or is your body just as weak and pathetic as your dick?” Luna spat on Shining’s face and laughed.</p><p>The only thing that the poor stallion could do in response was to press his wife even stronger, finally smooshing her head into Luna’s crotch.</p><p>“Now drag her back. No need to be gentle, just grab her hair and pull.”</p><p>Shining glanced fearfully at the Princess’s face. Her lips curled in an evil smile as she looked excitedly on her victims’ debasement. Shining didn’t know what brought her more pleasure: the stimulation that her dick received or the suffering that he and Cadance were undergoing at her will. </p><p>Shining breathed in heavily and pulled his wife back, dragging her by the hair as Luna ordered, but still trying to be somewhat gentle. As inch by inch the dark blue cockflesh was freed from her mouth, Cadance’s body seemed to be getting filled with life again. She could breathe properly, even if for a short time. Shining wanted to keep her like that for as long as possible, feeling much better himself too when he sensed Cadance’s strength returning. But good things can’t last for long in this dark new world he seemed to have been trapped in – Luna’s domineering voice soon disturbed the peace.</p><p>“Are you waiting for me to go flaccid, Captain? Shove her head back already. I want you to facefuck her with my dick, is that clear?” Luna spat on him again, hitting his nose and leaving behind a large glob of slime.</p><p>“Yes, my Princess,” Shining answered fearfully. He could feel Luna’s spit slide down his face, reaching his lips. He licked it up with his tongue by reflex, unwittingly tasting the bitter liquid.</p><p>Luna continued, “And do it properly now. Don’t think I didn’t notice how soft you’ve been with her. Don’t you get it? Your wife would rather worship my cock than kiss you – she doesn’t deserve your love. Manhandle her, make her suffer. If you are going to keep acting like a lovestruck mare, I promise you, I will turn you into one.”</p><p>Shining felt his dick twitch feebly upon hearing the threat. Surely Luna can’t be serious about that? Still, better not to test it and just do whatever she demands of him. Good soldiers follow orders their superiors give them. And Luna was definitely his superior in more ways than one.</p><p>Shining pushed his wife with full force onto Luna’s huge dick, trying not to think of what he was doing, attempting fruitlessly to ignore Cadance’s pained breaths and gags. He wished for her to resist, to create at least some barrier in his way apart from the guilt he felt in his mind. But instead, she relaxed completely, letting him press her face into Luna’s crotch easily before quickly pulling it back and repeating the process again. And again. And again.</p><p>“Now this is some proper teamwork! Power of love really can do anything, can’t it Captain? Certainly seems quite enough to turn a couple of lovebirds into willing cocksleeves.” None of what was happening here had anything to do with love. It was a terrible perversion the likes of which shouldn’t be present in this world. And yet Shining managed to find himself completely submerged into one. The absurdity of the situation almost made him laugh.</p><p>He focused on shoving Cadance even harder in order to take his mind off the craziness that surrounded him. She was sobbing and sputtering uncontrollably, her eyes were wet with an unending stream of tears. And every time she kissed Luna’s crotch her ruined face smashed into Princess’s blue flesh and left some of those tears behind to glisten on Luna’s fur. Dick-spit flowed liberally from between her lips, falling down and creating pools of vile sticky liquid on the floor. Someone is going to have to clean that nasty stuff up, and with Shining’s luck it might even be him licking it up eventually. They were a progressive family after all, and so the duty of cleaning up wasn’t solely a female responsibility in their household. Even if that meant that Shining would have to obediently slurp up the disgusting slime remaining on the floor after his wife’s violation.</p><p>These are just the kinds of things one has to put up with in order to build a happy family. Or so Shining’s father had said. Though, at the time, he probably couldn’t imagine Cadance pushing Shining into becoming a submissive plaything for her new lover. Maybe this situation should serve as an example of the limits of parents’ wisdom? Sometimes you really have to think with your own head.</p><p>Unfortunately for Shining, though, his head has been filled completely with the potent stink emanating from Luna’s dick. Every breath he took delivered more of her powerful pheromones into his lungs, which then somehow seemed to have traveled straight into his brain poisoning his mind with terrible depraved thoughts. He couldn’t even imagine how much Cadance’s poor nose was assaulted by the foul smells with how close and intimate she was to Luna’s drooling shaft. The stench was probably strong enough to start suffocating her on its own even if her windpipe wasn’t blocked by dickmeat.</p><p>“Now this is much better. See, you are learning. Maybe with enough training you’ll finally become proper fuckpets and I won’t have to direct your every action.”</p><p>Shining mewled pathetically in response, his mind filled with horrible images of the fate that awaited them. They would become Luna’s obedient servants, fulfilling her every perverted wish. Could he learn to enjoy it? Or will this be a permanent hell, a world filled with suffering where he’ll become a powerless observer and participant in the corruption of all that he had ever loved by Luna’s depraved desires?</p><p>Her imposing voice broke him from his reverie. “Where do you want me to release my seed, Captain? Should I give your wife a nice meal by filling her stomach?” Or maybe you’ll act like a ‘gallant knight’ that you seem to want to be and offer your own mouth instead?” Luna mocked, laughing at the stallion.</p><p>Shining tried to ignore the sneers, focusing instead on pushing Cadance harder into Luna’s crotch. The poor mare was barely conscious at this point, and even that was only thanks to Shining taking care to give her a few seconds to rest from time to time.</p><p>Suddenly a bright blue flash of magic shined in the room, pushing the stallion away with great force. He fell on his behind painfully, watching as Luna took hold of Cadance’s head with her arcane aura again, fucking the mare’s face with unprecedented ferocity. “I’ll handle it from here, Captain. You can just lie there and imagine that it’s your dick she is sucking, hahaha.” Cadance’s head was a blur, the only moments when Shining could see his wife staying still were when Luna bottomed out in her throat and kept herself fully inside for several seconds.</p><p>A low moan escaped the dark Princess’s lips as she hilted in Cadance’s mouth one last time. Shining could see an expression of absolute bliss on her face. Luna looked intently on him as she came in his wife’s mouth, feeding on the terror she saw in his eyes.</p><p>For a moment Shining felt like he was looking at Nightmare Moon come again, horrified at the prospect. But no, it was just Luna after all. Though, seeing the expression of evil delight on her elegant face was no less disturbing.</p><p>She pushed Cadance’s head away, finally taking the mare’s mouth off her dick. But Luna wasn’t done yet, ropes of pungent jizz continued spurting out of her cumslit, hitting Cadance’s face and body. Nasty white slime covered the mare, sliding into her eyes and pushing into her nose. After almost suffocating for so long, Cadance was panting heavily, filling her lungs with the sickening rank of Luna’s cum.</p><p>“Aaaah~. So good!” Luna’s climax was coming to an end, squirts of cum still shot weakly from her dick, mostly landing on the floor, but with each one they were becoming smaller. “Your wife’s blowjobs are amazing, Shining, too bad you won’t be getting them anymore, hehe.” Luna’s semen continued dribbling on the floor as her dick stopped pulsing and her orgasm had subsided. “Now turn around, Cadance, and show your husband your pretty face.”</p><p>Shining wished he had closed his eyes. Because now the ruined cum-stained face of his love was forever burned into his memory. Luna had roughly grabbed the mare’s hair with her hoof to hold her head upright so that Shining could see her in all her beauty. She was a complete mess. Her eyes were red and teary, the nasty gloop was sliding down her body and seeping deep into her fur. And yet, despite her wrecked appearance and Luna’s manhandling Cadance was still smiling wide.</p><p>“Come kiss me, Shiny,” she breathed out weakly. “I hope my new makeup doesn’t bother you too much~.”</p><p>He could barely see the features of her face underneath the thick layer of cum. Disgusting webs of slime formed between her lips when she spoke. Shining cringed when he saw her absent-mindedly extend her tongue out and lick them up.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear your wife, Captain? Don’t make her wait.” Luna spoke slowly, tasting each syllable. “And be sure to lick up all of my cum too. That’s the only meal you are going to get today.”</p><p>Shining was terrified of what he was about to do. He felt like he had no choice. There was no way but forward, nothing to do now but to submerge himself completely in the depravity. His gaze was fully focused on Cadance’s face as he came closer, feeling the terrible smell of Luna’s cum get stronger with each step. Some part of him wanted to close his eyes as he pushed his head to her, but he kept them open, looking intently into Cadance’s purple irises as he kissed her. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, filling it with the foul taste of Luna’s semen. This close his nose was completely overwhelmed by the acrid stench of cum that covered her face. And yet he only pushed harder into her, feeling the sticky sludge touch his fur as he smooshed their muzzles together.</p><p>After a few seconds, Cadance broke the kiss, turning her cheek to him. “Now start cleaning me up, honey. I want my fur to be completely spotless.”</p><p>That would be a tall order for sure. Some parts of her coat were so soaked through that even a shower might not clean them fully. He’d have to suck out as much cum from her fur as he can and hope that she will be satisfied with that.</p><p>Shining started lapping her cheek with his tongue, trying to quickly remove as much semen as possible from it. Yet that meant that his tastebuds were immediately assaulted in full force by the horrible taste of Luna’s ball-slime. He almost gagged while swallowing it. And there was so much more left.</p><p>Luna relaxed on the bed, watching casually as Shining struggled to eat up his gooey dinner. Despite the disgust, he worked diligently with his mouth, cleaning up every spot like a good little cuck. He had to spend a lot of time sucking out cum from some particularly drenched spots, clearly doing his best to clean his wife. Though no amount of tongue-bathing could possibly remove the revolting smell that surrounded her. But she didn’t seem to mind it as Shining did. In fact, she quite clearly enjoyed breathing it in just as much as she enjoyed subjecting her husband to it. Her smile got wider every time she saw him shiver as he swallowed another helping of Luna’s baby batter.</p><p>Shining felt sick as he was finally slurping up the last of his liquid meal from Cadance’s body. The aftertaste was so powerful it seemed to him as if his mouth was still full of semen. His stomach felt heavy, he was almost retching, sensing the cum rising up to his throat. While Cadance was recovering quite well from her facefucking session, breathing normally and looking a bit better now that Luna’s jizz had been cleaned up from her face, Shining felt worse than he ever did. The foulness seemed to have permeated his whole being, there was no getting away from the nauseating smell and taste of Luna’s cum now. He certainly won’t be allowed to wash it away either. Eventually, he might become so used to it that having his senses totally overpowered by Luna’s stench will become his new ‘normal’.</p><p>“Great work, Captain. You seem to be aiming for the role of the royal cumcleaner? Probably going to be more use for you there than in the army too. Not like a limp-dicked sissy like you could be anything more than a barrack’s whore. How many cocks did you have to suck to rise to the rank of a captain, anyway?” Luna laughed.</p><p>“Uhm… That’s… That’s not…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll suck plenty more on your way down. My boys in the Night Guard get really pent up while on duty, so I’m sure they would love to have a little slut like you take the load off their balls from time to time.”</p><p>Luna couldn’t really be that cruel, could she? Something like that would completely destroy his authority as a commander of Equestrian forces. How will he be able to look his soldiers in the eyes after getting fucked by some random privates?</p><p>“Alas, all good things must come to an end. The night draws near. I would love to play with you some more, but my duties call.” Luna announced. Shining felt a stone lift from his heart. It was finally over.</p><p>“But you said you were going to fuck me, Princess Luna!” Cadance protested suddenly.</p><p>“I said, I <strong>might </strong>fuck you. Unlike you two, I actually have some important work I have to do for Equestria. But don’t worry Cadance, I’m not going anywhere – I will travel the dream world while sleeping here with you. And Shining will clean the floor and take his place there, like a good little colt.”</p><p>Shining looked down – the ground was spattered with pools of vile liquid: a mix of cum, spit and sweat. He already knew what kind of ‘cleaning’ Luna had in mind.</p><p>“Come here, Cadance, I want to cuddle with you… And as for you – ” She looked at Shining sternly “ – I want the floor to be completely clean when I wake up. You can sleep on it when you are done.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good cuck. I’m going to squeeze your wife extra hard for you~.”</p>
<hr/><p>Shining set alone in the dark. He could hear Luna’s gentle breaths coming from the bed. She was lying with Cadance, immediately going into her magical sleep as soon as she turned off the lights and nuzzled into the pink mare.</p><p>At least he could see the wet spots on the floor quite clearly glistening in the moonlight. He won’t have any trouble finding them. Cleaning them up though? Not so easy – his stomach still churned with a good helping of Luna’s cum he had already consumed. She would probably call this part a ‘dessert’.</p><p>With a sigh, he bent down, licking the remnants of Cadance’s drool mixed with Luna’s pre from the floor. This had to have splattered here during that violent facefucking. Shining slurped up pool after pool of repulsive liquids, feeling worse and worse with every next one. Semen, spit and sweat, all of them mixed up to create the most disgusting soup he could possibly imagine. His poor tastebuds had never faced such an assault of absolute filth. It was a miracle he didn’t vomit all of it out. Turns out, cleaning toilets in the Academy was the most valuable exercise he had gone through there.</p><p>Once he was finished, Shining fell over weakly, massaging his poor tummy with his hooves. The floor underneath was cold and uncomfortable. He felt disgusted with himself. Disturbing thoughts raced madly through his mind.</p><p>Meanwhile, Luna was cozy and warm, sleeping happily in his bed and cuddling his wife. Every few seconds she snored softly into Cadance’s ear. Her dick was lying flaccid now, squeezed lightly between the other mare’s legs.</p><p>Shining closed his eyes. He felt completely exhausted, but at the very least that would make it easier for him to go to sleep and forget for a little while the dark turn that his life just took.</p><p>Or so he thought. But he was under Luna’s control now. And the dream world was her domain, one in which she could torment him even further.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A commission for Luna 117.<br/>You can check out my other profiles at:<br/><a href="https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt">FimFiction</a><br/><a href="https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/">SoFurry</a><br/><a href="http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile">Hentai-Foundry</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>